Never let her go
by xxunbrokensupergirlxx
Summary: She choose Finn 8 years ago and I stopped all contact 7 years ago. So why is she back and why won't she go away? I really stink at these and I am sorry for that. This is basically a love story with Quinn and Rachel. It also includes Santana and Brittany, other characters as well. This is my first story on fanfiction and I have no beta so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…I can only dream I did. **

BANG!BANG!BANG!

This is what I am awoken by at 3:45 in the morning on a Saturday. Groaning I pull myself out of bed and yell to whoever is at the damn door

"JESUS CHRIST…..WHOEVER YOU ARE…..YOU BETTER HAVE ONE HELL OF A REASON TO BE BANGING ON MY DOOR THIS EARLY!" As I yank open the door it takes a moment to register who it is.  
"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry Quinn. I know it is early and I just, I didn't know where else to go."

I look at here for a moment before saying "Come in Rachel."

I lead her into my living room and we sit down. The tension is so sharp in the room that you can get cut if you move to quickly. You see the last time I saw Rachel was when she left me for Finn. She tried to stay friends but I didn't want that and I made that clear the last time we spoke which was well over 7 years ago when I reluctantly had to go to the train station with everyone from Glee to say goodbye.

As I sit here lost in my thoughts for who knows how long, it takes Rachel touching my arm to shake me out of them only for me to realize that she has been talking this whole time. "I'm sorry…what?" I didn't miss the sadness in her eyes from me not listening. "I said, can we please talk?"  
"What do you want Rachel? I have said all I had to say to you." 

"Quinn, I miss you. I miss us. I miss how we were. I made a mistake in choosing Finn and I am so so sorry."

I sat in silence. I am shocked to the point of I feel like I am going to be sick. That lasted all of 2 seconds before HBIC came out. "NO! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS TO ME. NOT AFTER ALL THIS TIME, IT HAS BEEN 7 YEARS SINCE I HAVE TALKED TO YOU. 8 SINCE WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER. I HAVE IGNORED ALL YOU ATTEMPTS AT CONTACT FROM YOU. YOU CHOOSE FINN AND NOW YOU GET TO LIVE WITH THAT. YOU DON'T GET TO COME BACK AFTER THIS LONG AND SAY THESE THINGS TO ME. IT ISNT FAIR AND I WONT HAVE IT. NOW GET OUT!"

Rachel just looked at me and said quietly "I am so sorry Quinn and I will leave but I want you to know that I am not giving up on us, not again. I left because I was scared and I didn't want to get hurt. I will show you that we do belong together. I know it has been a long time but I believe it an…."

"Rachel please just leave. I can't do this." I interrupted her rambling.

"Okay Quinn but I WILL be back, just know that."

**A/N so this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I have a awesome story in mind and I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you all think. I know I left some things in the air but have no fear I will explain things. There will be flashbacks later explaining all. I have no beta so this doesn't get reviewed beforehand by anyone but me. I have read and read many times trying to make sure it is just right. There will be other characters from the show worked in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Glee**

**Chapter 2**

_I am standing at my locker getting my books and I hear her say my name. I turn around with a smile on my face "hey you" _

"_I can't do this any more Quinn. I am breaking up with you" I stand here shocked for a minute. It hasn't registered to me yet what she said. "Rachel, why are you doing this?" I finally managed to choke out. "I am sorry Quinn this is what I want. Please just accept it and let me go." With that said she walked away and I just stood there before running out and getting into my car. I don't care that I still have classes to go to. I just wanted to get out of here. I speed home, getting here quicker then I ever have before. I run upstairs to my room and I stay here. I don't come out and I don't answer my phone that I can hear repeatedly going off._

I am brought out of my memories when once again I hear knocking at my door. Looking over at the clock on the wall I realize I have been sitting on my couch lost in my memoires longer then I thought. It is now 10 in the morning and I get up to see who is at my door. However before I can reach the door to open it I hear "Damnit Quinn open this fucking door before I go all Lima Heights on it!" I smile and think some things never change. Santana and I have remained close after high school.

"Morning to you to Santana. What did I do this time?" I say as I open the door. She barrels past me to the kitchen and I shut the door. "Well for one I had a really early wake up call myself from freaking Finn looking for Rachel. He said she bolted when he purposed and then sent him some sorry ass text breaking up with him. Which means she was here and you better not even try lying or I will ends you."

"Okay San, yes she was here." I really hate the smug look she has so I add "and I threw her out" there the frown she has now is better.

"Well Q I didn't expect that. What happened?"

"Satan, she came here at 3:45 in the morning saying she was sorry and that she missed me. I haven't talked to her for 7 years ignoring all her stupid contact attempts thinking maybe she'd get the hint. She left me for Finn. Now she wants to talk. She didn't really give me any reason as to why she broke up with me she just did. I won't let her just come barreling back into my life after this long. It isn't fair to me." She looks to be processing this for what feels like hours but is really only a few minutes before she finally says

"Look Q I don't know what I'd do if it was me in this situation. I mean you saw me after my breakup with Brittany. That was 4 years ago and I till hit that ignore button when she calls me. The texts go unanswered. If she was to show up like that I can't say I'd do the same thing you did because I don't know. However Berry is on my couch right now still sleeping. Q she showed up at my house after you kicked her out and asked if she could sleep on my couch because she has no where else to go. Did you notice that she looks like she hasn't eaten in days or that the shine she has in her eyes is gone. She looks horrible Q and I let her crash. I am going to get answers tonight. Look we are best friends but she looks like she needs someone."

"Well why don't she go to Brittany. They stayed close after everything."

"Q her and Britt-Britt haven't talked in a few months now. She said they had a falling out over us."

"Oh" I had nothing else to say and I didn't even realize Santana was cooking until she threw a plate in front of my face.

"I came over to talk and I did that but I also knew you probably wouldn't eat without some push….so you are welcome. We don't need to mention this. I am going back down the road to my place. Oh and Quinn she was serous you know. She told me she isn't giving up on you again. Just thought I'd warn you about that."

**A/N Santana has a soft side in this story but she is still the same old Satan everyone loves/hates. **

**Are the chapters to short? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**A/N Thank you all for the favorites :) **

**Thank you to **_**snowdrop1026**_** for the reviews :D**

Chapter 3

_Three days. That's how long it's been since Rachel broke my heart. I have not returned to school nor have I left my room. I turned my phone off because it would not stop going off. Reaching for it to turn it on I hear my mom call out "Quinn, Rachel is at the door!" _

_I roll my eyes and think can she not take a hint. "Tell her I am busy" I yell back to her. "Well that seems a little rude since you are just lying on your bed." I sit up quickly with a scowl on my face, "What do you want Rachel?"_

"_Come on Quinn, why won't you talk to me. I am trying here. I want to be friends." She says to me. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT TO ME." I yell at her. She looks sad and says "I don't want to lose you out of my life Quinn."_

"_Rachel we were together for almost 2 years and you just break up with me for no reason and now you want to be friends. Have you lost your mind?" I say to her._

**Cee Lo Green Fuck you starts to play**

I hear my cell start to ring and it brings me out of my thoughts. I pick it up and see that the number is unknown. I send it to voicemail because I just don't like to answer unknown numbers you never know what kinda creep is calling you.

I pull myself away from the table where Santana left me a few hours ago. I guess I should get a shower and be productive today. I have the day off and I have some errands I need to do. Well enough putting it off. I finally make my way to my room to get cloths before making my way to the restroom to shower.

* * *

"Rachel, yo, Rachel…HEY MANHANDS WAKE UP!" I jolt awake. I look around trying to figure out where I am. My eyes land on someone that looks like Santana Lopez,  
"Santana?" I say unsure.  
"Yeah its me. You showed up here early this morning. You don't remember anything?" She said softly to me. I sit for a few minutes letting it all come back to me.  
"Ohh god I went and saw Quinn last night and then showed up here because I had no where else to go. I was looking for Brittany and you told me that she wasn't here anymore but when I went to leave you made me sleep on the couch because I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Yup that about covers it."

" Where is Brittany?" I ask

"Rachel we broke up like 4 years ago. You didn't know?"  
"What!? I talk to her all the time why did she not mention this to me?" I say with anger.

Santana just looks at me with shock and for a minute I think she is going to explode. She just kind of shakes her head and says "I don't know, but Berry what happened? Why did you show up out of the blue after 7 years? Where is Finn?"

I think carefully over what to say to her before I answer her questions. I finally look at her with tears and say "I made a mistake all those years ago, I was scared and ran. Yes we were together for almost 2 years but I felt fear for us. I did what I had to do. I came back because I miss her. I knew the second I broke up with her it was a mistake. I was to stubborn to admit it. Instead I got together with Finn and hurt her worse then ever. I know she will probably never forgive me but I have to try and I am not giving up on her again. I honestly don't know where Finn is. I broke up with him and left. I love her Santana."

She looks at me for a few minutes before she says "I believe you but that doesn't mean Quinn will. I can also tell that there is more that you aren't telling me. I will drop that for now but you are going to tell me eventually."

"Okay Santana and thank you."

"Don't mention it…..I mean it really don't mention it to anyone especially Brittany."

"Alright."

* * *

Just before I go to walk out the door I realize I forgot my phone. So I go grab it only to realize that I had a voicemail. I debate whether to check it or not. Finally curiosity winning the best of me I check it.

"Hey it is Brittany..Umm Brittany S. Pierce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned in this story…..I can only dream. **

**A/N I am in need of a beta reader so if anyone is interested or knows of someone that is please let me know. Also I am gonna add a few charters that aren't Glee, they are fictional and don't actually exist. **

Chapter 4

I remember when Santana called me four years ago because Brittany and she broke up. I remember feeling that day how not only has she lost Britt but I did to because of how close me and San became after Rachel hurt me. So needless to say it has been four years since I have talked to Brittany and seven since Rachel, and all within a days time they have both come back into my life…..well not just mine but Santana's as well.

I have no idea what to do now. How do I deal with Rachel and all that she said…..more importantly how do I tell Santana that Brittany called me? Wait Rachel came to my apartment and Brittany called me…..shouldn't I be asking how Rachel found me and how Brittany got my phone number? Where did they get their information from…..cause it has certainly changed since I have spoken to them last.

Now here I am debating whether to call her back her voice mail sounded well I am not sure.

"_Hey it is Brittany…Umm Brittany S. Pierce. I know it has been awhile but I really would like to talk to you. Please call me back so we can maybe meet up. Kay thanks"_

I can't make sense of it. I mean why call me. I am going to text her and see what she wants. I am not one to talk on the phone anyways.

**Q: Brittany?**

**B: Yes Quinn it is me…..Brittany S. Pierce.**

**Q: Why did you call me?**

**B: I need to talk to you.**

**Q: About?  
B: Rachel and ummm Santana.**

**Q: What about them?  
B: Can we maybe meet somewhere?**

**Q: Britt I really don't think that would be best idea right now.**

**B: Q I haven't done anything to you and I just want to meet and talk to you…..please it is important. At least let me explain everything I did to you.**

**Q: Alright we can meet but San is not to find out.**

**B: Okay…..Starbucks on 54****th**** street?  
Q: Fine give me a hour.**

**B: See you then**

If Santana finds out that I am meeting Brittany she is gonna be so mad. I know I shouldn't have been so mean to Britt but my defenses are on a ultimate high. I need to call someone but I cant figure out who. I need someone that knows everything that happened with all of us but will give me advice…..suddenly it hits me I grab my phone and dial the number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey GeLin, are you busy after work?"**_

"_**No why….what's up Quinn?"  
"Can you meet me later? You will never believe what has happened to me and San."**_

"_**Umm yeah sure I can meet you. Will Santana be there to or just us?"**_

"_**Not this time and you know she has tried to tell you to call her San."  
"Yeah I know but well that is something that is special to the people close to her."  
"GeLin you know you and her are close now. You have known us for how long." **_

"_**I met y'all bout 6 and a half years ago."**_

"_**Wow that was rhetorical Ge….anyways you were there for both of us when no one else was. So trust me when I say you have earned the right to call me Q and her S or San."**_

"_**I knew that gesh I'm not a idiot and alright alright Ill start using the nicknames. I have to get back to work I'll text you when I am heading that way. Am I right to assume it's the usual spot or no?"**_

"_**Usual spot and alright. Bye Ge"**_

"_**You know I hate that word. I'll see you later Q."**_

Hanging up I chuckle because she really does hate that word.

"_Why do you hate bye so much GeLin?" I hear Santana ask. "Well I hate it so much because it is so final. You know like I would rather say I'll see you later or talk to you soon. When I tell someone bye it just feels like I won't see them or talk to them again. So if I ever tell you or you hear me tell someone bye it means I have no intention of being near that person anymore." GeLin answers her question. "You know San, that makes perfect sense to me." I say GeLin smiles at me before saying "Thanks Quinn." _

To this day I have not heard GeLin use the word bye, San says she heard her say it once and that Ge was so mad her face was red and her eyes were pure black.

I glance at the clock and realize it is time for me to go meet Brittany. I also realize that I still have yet to leave my apartment, so much for trying o be productive. I grab my phone and keys, then head to my door once more.

Walking out front I haul a cab and tell them the address. The ride is short and I step out paying him. I walk up to the door and stand there awkwardly debating should I actually go in or not before deciding the former I go in. I see Brittany at a table already and hold up a finger to tell her just a minute. I go order a coffee and wait for it when I am really just putting this off longer. When the coffee is ready and I realize I can't stall any longer I walk over to her and sit down across from her.

We sit in silence for a few seconds before Brittany says "Hey Quinn. How are you?"  
"Britt I am good and I don't mean to sound rude but why am I here?" She looks hurt and I momentarily feel bad. "I just want to explain why I did what I did Q."

"Brittany don't get me wrong but shouldn't you be explaining this to someone else?"

"I know that I should be talking to Santana but I wanted to talk to you first." "Why?" I can tell she is confused. "Why do you want to talk to me first Brittany?" "Because Quinn what I have to say involves all of us. You, Santana, Rachel, me and even GeLin."

"Wait how do you know GeLin?" I say to her. In my head I am trying to figure out where they could possibly know each other and what in the hell is Brittany saying. "Sorry Britt can you say that again?" I can tell she realizes that I wasn't paying attention.  
"I met GeLin when I was with Santana and we stayed in touch after everything. She knows Rachel as well because I introduced them.'

I want to scream and I have so many things I want to say but instead all I say is "Oh" Brittany starts talking again but I am too lost in my thoughts as to why GeLin never told us that she was friends with Brittany and Rachel. "…..ides the important thing is that we all face this together because it is going to change all our lives some not for the better."

"Brittany I have no idea what you are talking about….." "Finn is back"

"Brittany I am having trouble figuring out what this has to do with me, Santana and GeLin?"

"You and Santana don't know do you?"

"Know what Brittany?" I ask with more firmness then I realize and I only notice by the grimace on Britts face. She sighs deeply before "I am sure GeLin has told you about her past with her big brother." "Yes she has" I answer. "Well Finn is that big brother." She explains and looks at me with a worried expression. "You mean to tell me that GeLin is really Sanja from high school?"

"Yes she legally changed her name to GeLin and the only reason Rachel and I know is because of Finn." I take a few minutes to process this. "I am supposed to be meeting her later, I thought I knew her but I guess not." Brittany looks at me with what I am sure is pity but before I can say anything to her she says "Quinn don't say that. She is terrified of Finn and I honestly don't think it registered that you went to school with her. It was a long time ago and she was only there for a few months before she just left. Yes she was friends with us because of Cheerios. I only confronted her about it last week and I just found out Finn found her. This concerns you and Santana because I know you three are close. This concerns Rachel because she was with him and she is also close with GeLin. This concerns me because the four girls I love the most in life are in danger. So please when you meet her later don't mention this and if you do go easy on her because she doesn't know Finn is back."

I process this for a few minutes before I just nod. Brittany gets up so she can leave but just before she walks off she looks me in the face and says "I left Santana because I was stupid. I haven't talked to her in four years because I have been scared and I have avoided you because I didn't want to put you in between us. I told you I was going to explain and now you can't say I brought you here under false implications when you explain things to Santana. Oh and just think that as mad as you are about what I have just reveled, how scared is GeLin going to be when she finds out about Finn and how much is she going to need all of us to be here for her. While this impacts us all, it will ultimately impact her the most." Then she just walks out leaving me with all this information and things to think about. Looking at my phone I see there is still a few more hours until GeLin texts me to meet.

**A/N2 This is a Faberry and Brittana story. GeLin is going to be a factor that will ultimately bring them all together. I love Cory but I really just don't like Finn sometimes, so Finn isn't the best guy in this story. I hope you all will enjoy the ride I have in store for all the characters. Brittany did lie to get Quinn there but in the end gave her the answers to some of the questions she had. I also hope you all like this version of Brittany because she isn't as ditsy in this story as she is in the show just like Santana isn't as bitchy. **

**What do you think happened back in school with Finn and GeLin? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned in this story**

**A/N I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had some things come up. I still have no beta so please excuse all mistakes. I am looking for one so if you know anyone or are interested yourself please let me know. **

Chapter 5

I am still sitting where Brittany left me a few hours ago before I hear my phone beep letting me know I have a text message.

**  
Ge: Hey Quinn I am off now. Going to change and will see you in about 30-45 minutes.**

**Q: Alright Ge and what did I say about those nicknames.  
Ge: Gesh alright alright I swear you are just as bad as San sometimes. **

**Q: Actually Ge I am worse.  
Ge: Well that is a scary thought. **

**Q: Isn't it.**

**Ge: See you in a few.**

Getting up and I grab my things and leave. I have come to the decision that I am going to confront GeLin. Now I find myself 30 minutes later enter the club that we always hang out at waiting for her. I am thinking of how to bring up the subject when I start to think about when we all met…..well met again I should say.

_Me and San Britt are walking to the store when someone runs into San.. The stranger falls to the ground and San just kinda stumbles backwards a little bit. "Hey watch where your going you idiot." San yells to them. The stranger gets up and stutters out "I-I-I a-a-am sorry" San laughs and says "Wow you're a idiot and a loser" The stranger looks down and takes a deep breath and then before I knew it this girl exploded "LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR. I RAN INTO YOU BY ACCIDENT AND I SAID I WAS SORRY YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BE A BITCH." San just stood there stunned. Then the girl said "Yeah now you have nothing to say huh. I guess you aren't used to people sticking up to you. I know just what kinda girl you are. You're a bully you say stuff to get other people down so you can feel better. Let me guess you were a cheerleader in high school and you runned the place didn't you. I bet it was some small school in a loser town that no one cares about right? Don't answer that just grow up and realize that this is the real world and you can't get way with crap like that anymore because people out in the big bad world won't put up with it." She said then she turned around and walked away. Little did we know we would see her again and become friends with her._

I laugh to myself quietly before I see GeLin walk in. She spots me and sees me laughing. She starts my way and when she gets close enough she asks "What's funny?"

"Oh I was thinking of the first time that me and San met you." She starts to laugh "Yeah that wasn't my finest hour." "Well you definitely put San in her place."  
"Would you believe I was actually terrified that whole time?"  
"Nope I couldn't tell." "Yeah I was. So what's up Q. You call me out of nowhere and ask to hang out on the spot. We usually plan these things and last time this happened was when Santana and Brittany broke up."

"Well I was going to tell you about how Rachel showed up at my place last night and that Brittany showed up today, but I met Brittany today and well she told me some things. So with what she told me I am going to say you already knew they were here."

"Actually Q, no I didn't. I was told that they weren't going to be here until next week."

"So you don't deny knowing them?"

"No Quinn I don't. I met Brittany when her and Santana was together and Brittany introduced me and Rachel;. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't think it was important. I am friends with all of you."

"Your right GeLin I am sorry…..but Brittany came to see because of something."  
"Oh what is that?"  
"Ge she told me about Finn." She sits there with a look of shock on her face and doesn't say anything. "GeLin will you please tell me what happened with Finn in high school? I know your Sanja." She looks to be thinking. I wait until she finally says "I will tell you but only if you swear that you won't ever tell anyone else besides Santana. Brittany and Rachel only know because they found out." "Ge I won't tell anyone except San. In fact I can call and tell her to come meet us if you want to tell us both together." She looks to be thinking again. She shakes her head yes and had I not been watching I would have missed it.  
I quickly pick up my phone and call Santana.

"_**Hello."  
"Hey its Q get down to the club quickly. Me and GeLin are here."**_

"_**Okay one I already knew who it was, hello you called my cell phone. Two I am actually about to walk in I am around the corner. Berry was driving me crazy and I needed a drink."**_

She hung up on me and I look to the door to see her entering. She spots us and walks over. Right away she sees GeLins face and says 'What is wrong?" I quickly fill her in and add "So I called you to come because she wanted to tell us both together." San's face is unreadable and for a minute I think she is going to pass out. Instead she looks at GeLin and says "Is all this true" GeLin bites her lip and say quietly "Yes"

San looks at me points to the bar and back at the table silently telling me she is going to get drinks and she will be right back, I nod my head. As she walks away I grab Gelins hand and squeeze knowing that clams her down a little bit. I look into her eyes and ask "Does Dianna know about Finn?" She just shakes her head yes and the added "I told her on our first date. I wanted her to know everything before we got to deep in case she couldn't handle it. Turns out she could cause we have been together for 2 years now." I just shake me head in amusement because GeLin always brightens when she talks about Dianna then I say "Wait when you say you told her everything…. You told her everything?" She looks at my guilty before saying "Yes Quinn I told her about when we dated. Just so you know she doesn't care."

"GeLin we were together for 3 years and we been broke up for 3 years, yet we are still close. How does that not bother her?"  
"Well Quinn at first it did but she has come to realize that when I told her we broke up on a mutual decision that we are better off as friends she was okay. Besides I told her our still hung up on Rachel and that I am completely in love with her. In fact I am thinking of asking her to move in." I am shocked and maybe just a little jealous because yes the break up was mutual and yes I am still hung up on Rachel but I did love GeLin. I am glad she is with Dianna and we all hang out all the time but she knows more about GeLin then I do and not only have I known her longer, I dated her longer to. I see Santana approaching and we quickly stop talking because Santana does not know about me and GeLin dating.  
"I got drinks bitches because I just know we are going to need them with what your going to tell us. Here's the drinks but GeLin you look like you needed a shot so I got you one." GeLin grabs the shot and downs it then downs her drink in one gulp. She gets up and says "I am going to get another I'll be right back."

I look at San and she is already looking at me "This is going to be harder then I thought isn't it?" She says. I just nod my head and see GeLin coming back.

"Alright so y'all ready for this?" We both just shake our heads yes. "Okay so as you know I went to school with you only then I was known as Sanja. I had to leave and change my name because of my brother Finn. Growing up he used to beat me, he was in a gang, and he used to let his gang friends do whatever they wanted to me. Well one night I saw them kill someone and I have to testify for it. Well after that Finn was really pissed off and wanted to kill me. So I along with the cops faked my death, That night Sanja died and GeLin was born. No one from Sanjas life knows that I am her. No one knows that I am alive and living a new life as GeLin. I mean no one can know. I am sorry I have never told you guys, but really how do you bring that up. Just be like oh hey you wanna know something I in fact died once so I could come back as this person to get away from my brother who oh yeah by the way tried to kill me. Yeah somehow I don't think you would have taken that lightly." I sit there in awe of this new information because I never knew that Finn was capable of any of that. I glance to Santana and what I see shocks me to no end. It akes me only a second to realize what is about to happen but I know it is to late to stop it. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE A SHIT SOTRY LIKE THAT?! YOU ARE A REAL PIECE OF WORK YOU KNOW THAT.' I grab Sans arm and yank her away and whisper yell to her "San she is telling the truth. Brittany told me today that is how I found out. She said that Finn knows shes alive and he has found her. She needs friends San not people that yell at her. She has done so much for us since we have known her. Are you going to tell me that you aren't going to help her? I mean she couldn't tell us San and if she had do you really think we would have believed her."

"I guess you are right. Wait BRITTANY TOLD YOU!" I knew that was coming "Yes she called and asked her to meet her today. I am sorry I didn't tell you but just so you know I had a similar reaction when Brittany told me that GeLin was friends with her and Rachel as well as us."  
"Well Q that makes sense because Ge is friends with everyone no matter what."  
"Yes so she is going to need our help. Now lets get back to her."

We start walking back to the table only to see GeLin gone instead there is a small bag. I open it and see 2 keys. Then I hear as beep and know that my phone went off. I pull it out only to see a text from Ge.

**Ge: Q Here are the keys to yours and Sans place. I am sorry I lied all this time to you guys and I understand why you don't want nothing to do with me anymore. I shall delete yours and Sans number. I hope one day you two can forgive me. **

I look at San with a panicked expression and just hand her the phone. She reads it and her eyes go wide "We have to find her"

**A/N2 So I know Quinn and Dianna are the same person but in the story they aren't. I wanted someone for GeLin and lets face it The four most gorgeous girls on the planet are these four girls. Well Demi to but I didn't want to mess up the show because it has yet to air the new season with her character so I am not sure of her name or what her part is yet.  
So what do you all think of the chapter, I hope I made up for the long wait. **


End file.
